ABC 100 Words Super Smash Brothers EDITION!
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: Starring: Our beloved smashers! Rated T: Just to be safe owo THE NEWEST CHAPTER: M is for... MISTAKE!
1. A is for ADORABLE! Link the Hero of Time

**I like using this face o3o**

**A/N: **Hello there!, I know... I'm sorry this is NOT an update for my stories... BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONE OF THEM SOON! I just wanted to try something NEW!..

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters! They belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit.., NOT ME! I just own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**A **is for...

Adorable!:

Inspiring great affection; delightful; charming.

**L**ink, the hero of time was dating Princess Zelda, his bestfriend from his world Hyrule. As her hero, he would always rescue her from the _evil_ Gerudo king, Ganondorf. One day, they were invited to join a tournament called; The Super Smash Brothers. They joined, made new friends and brawled in the tournament. When they often fought as a team, he grew closer to her now, he thought of her as beautiful and adorable, especially when she blushes of embarrassment. She's intelligent, adorable and brave. What more can a guy ask for? That's why he LOVES her.

* * *

**A/N: **I am SORRY! I truly suck at one-shots, especially drabbles...

But, please review!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, LIKE. AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

COME AT ME BROS! GIMME SOME BROFISTS! -Brofist!-

I'll see you all soon!

-Z

Oh yeah! What word would YOU want for the next letter- B! And who would you want the character to be? (Please submit in the review!)


	2. B is for BROTHERS! Mario the Plumber

**I like using this face o3o**

**A/N: **Here is another chapter.., sorry I had a request from a friend! I'll do Beauty after this! I swear!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters! They belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit.., NOT ME! I just own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**B **is for...

Brothers!:

A man or boy in relation to other sons and daughters of his parents.

**B**rothers., that's what Mario and Luigi are... They are plumbers that came from their world the Mushroom Kingdom, before they were invited to this fighting tournament. Before that happened, they worked for the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, and her name was Princess Peach. Whenever she got kidnapped, Mario, her savior would travel across the land to go and rescue her from the clutches of the Koopa King, Bowser. But one day, when Mario was in trouble and need of help to rescue Peach, Luigi was ALWAYS there to help him out.. BECAUSE, that's what brothers are for!

* * *

**A/N: **There we go.. Here's another chapter made by me!

CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM, LIKES, AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

-Z

The NEXT letter is- B! -for Beauty!

Any requests?


	3. B is for BEAUTY! Samus the Bounty Hunter

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Okay, here's the chapter I promised!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters! They belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit.., NOT ME! I just own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**B **is for...

Beauty!:

A combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, esp. the sight.

**B**eauty, what people said about her, she hated it when people thought of her as 'beautiful' or as they passed by her talking to each other saying, 'She's a beauty'. She didn't feel beautiful.. That's why she hid inside of her Power Suit, trying to hide from the outside world.. One day, Marth asked her if she'd like to have lunch, which she gladly accepted.. And on that 'date' she wore her zero-suit.. Then, Marth told her that she should wear her zero-suit often, because inside of that power suit, was inner beauty..

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it.. BLAH BLAH, BLAH...

CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM, LIKES, AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

COME AT ME!

-Z

The next letter is- C!

Any suggestions?


	4. C is for COURAGOUS! Sonic the Hedgehog

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N:** Okay, here, is ANOTHER chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters! They belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit.., NOT ME! I just own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**C** is for...

Courageous!:

Not deterred by danger or pain; brave.

**S**onic the Hedgehog, a couragous one, he is, the first smasher to come from SEGA; Nintendo's '**rival**'. He joined this tournament and wanted to show the others that he was was able to make it through this tough tournament. When he heard that the other smashers had been kidnapped, he heard about Subspace, he traveled there and found it's ruler _Tabuu_, he protected he others by shattering his wings (a fight ensued), after when Tabuu was defeated, Sonic was happily welcomed to the tournament. Guess when you're couragous you can get past a lot of things huh?

* * *

**A/N: **

And so, I made this chapter in about.. 30 minutes, and it is, EXACTLY 100 words! You can even count it if you want...

Sorry if it seems rushed and crappy...

Please review!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, LIKES AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

COME AT ME~~~

-Z

And the NEXT letter is- D!

Any suggestions?


	5. D is for DARING! Captain Falcon Blue F

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Another chappy.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Supe Smash Bros., nor it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit! NOT ME! I own the ideas!... MAYBE.. O3O

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

**D** is for...

Daring!:

(of a person or action) Adventurous or audaciously bold: "a daring crime".

**D**aring, is what Captain Falcon is.., being crazy like he's always.. He liked to do things that the other guy smashers told him to do, like climb onto the top of things and jump off of them, try to flirt with the women of Smash Mansion, or driving his F-Zero over things such as a shark tank... And, one time when he was dared, he had flirt with Samus.., let's say he ALMOST got himself killed.. Guess that's what you get for trying to be daring.., YOU GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED.

* * *

**A/N:**

Requested by my FELLOW roleplayer, Aki-Harumi! Thanks for suggesting Captain Falcon, Aki-mun!

And so,

Please review!

CONSTUTCTIVE CRITICISM, FLAMES AND LIKES ARE WELCOME!

COME AT ME?

-Z

NEXT LETTER IS:- E!

Any suggestions?! (:


	6. E is for EVIL! Ganondorf and Bowser

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Watch out cuz this is another chapter! :3

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., not it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**E **is for...

Evil!:

Profoundly immoral and malevolent.

**B**owser and Ganondorf are _evil_. Their life long dreams are to conquer their worlds and to become the rulers. They plot on how to capture/kidnap the rulers of their worlds and they are Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. But whenever their plans succeed after following their whole plan; the princesses' saviors are always there to put a stop to their diabolical deeds by defeating them in combat. SO, if you try do evil things such as try to take over the world, you better watch your back because there's always gonna be a hero to **finish you**.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you liled it!

PLEASE, review!

Remember, ANY kind of reviews are WELCOME!

The next word is!:- Electric.

-Z

See you all soon!


	7. E is for ELECTRIC! Pikachu the Mouse

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Okay, I think I'm going to be posting 2 chapters each day for this fanfic, so now this is my Last one for today, BYE!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? LET ME KNOW!***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**E** is for..

Electric!:

Of, worked by, charged with, or producing electricity: "an electric stove".

**E**lectric attacks, thats what the yellow little mouse pokèmon Pikachu uses. He is the FIRST pokèmon that has joined the Super Smash Brothers and brawled against the others. He won and lost, been through some ups and downs.. This year, in this tournament he was captured by some Primids and was used for its electric its body and was used for energy, and somehow he was found and saved by the bounty hunter Samus. Together with Samus's acrobatic abilities and Pikachu's electric attacks, those two were powerful. And now whenever when Pikachu was alone, he would ALWAYS use his electric attacks against his enemies.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you liked it...

NOW REVIEW!

-Z

Next letter is F..

Any suggestions?

(But I think I have one already XD)


	8. F is for FLEXIBLE! Samus Bounty Huntress

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **... HERE!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo. Give them the credit, NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**Enjoy?-**

* * *

**F **is for...

Flexible!:

Capable of bending easily without breaking: "flexible rubber seals"

**S**amus is the flexible type of girl, she can do flips and do a lot of amazing stunts. She does cart wheels, back flips, front flips, side flips, twist flips and MORE! It's like she's an acrobat from a circus, but she'd kill people if they said that she looked like she was from an actual circus, by shock whipping them or flat out kick them in the jaw. Being flexible give Samus an advantage in attacking her opponents, it makes her faster, so when you bother Samus be careful or she'll KNOCK YOU DOWN.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry I didn't update yesterday.. It was my deceased grandma's and my cousin's birthdyes yesterday and we had a BBQ, and it was FUN! (:

SORRY IF THIS IS SUCH A CRAPPY UPDATE LLB!, You can sew me if you want!

PLEASE, Review!

ALL the types of reviews are WELCOME.

-Z

Next word is FOOD! For Kirby and Yoshi!


	9. F is for FOOD! Kirby and Yoshi

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: 'nother chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters. They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**F **is for...

FOOD!:

Any nutritious substance that people or animals eat or drink, or that plants absorb, in order to maintain life and growth.

**F**OOD! Is all that Kirby the pink puffball and Yoshi the green dinosaur think about.. Whenever they see a big dining table filled with lots of delectable food they run straight towards it and they start to devour each and every peice of food that are on each of the plates on the table. But, if there's NO food on the table and they are starving, they look at people and think of them as food, they take the person and start to try and eat them! And so if that happens, you better **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**!

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, here's the LAST chapter of the day!, or is it? O3O

If you want me to make MORE chapters today, please send me a request on what word you want me to use and what character you want..

Next letter is G...

PLEASE REVIEW!

Any reviews are WELCOME!

-Z


	10. G is for GIGANTIC! Bowser

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness, I was on tumblr.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters. They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit, NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**ENJOY~.**

* * *

**G** is for...

Gigantic!:

Of very great size or extent; huge or enormous.

**B**owser was called Gigantic, or Gigantisaur whenever he used the Smash Ball's powers to transform into Giga Bowser. When he transformed, he would grew about 10 to 15 times his own size! And, his opponents that are on the stage on the arena, he would try to pummel them to death or smush them, when a few seconds would pass by he'd shrink back to regular size.. Then, in battle he was in he would continue to fight until he was the winner. When he's able to get his claws on the Smash Ball... **RUN AWAY**!

* * *

**A/N:**

HERE.

The next word is Greedy, but I'll post it tomorrow..

Okay? BYE!

-Z

Please, REVIEW (ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!)


	11. G is for GREED! Wario

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Here's another chapter, I'm sorry that it's a bit rushed.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters. They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**ENJOY.~**

**G** is for...

Greed!:

Excessive desire, esp. for wealth

**G**reed, someone that doesn't like to share anything that they own to anyone. People like to call Wario Greedy, because he doesn't like to share his money, when people ask. One time, when Lucas and Ness were starving they asked him if they would be able to borrow some of his money he replied, 'Scram! Or I'll bite both of your heads off!' The two PSI users ran away after the threat that Wario gave them and he bellowed, 'WAHAHAHA!' One day karma striked and Wario was broke. That's why you should **NEVER** be greedy.

* * *

**A/N:**

Next word is... (I don't know XD)

My first and last chapter for today...

PLEASE REVIEW~!

-Z


	12. H is for HYPER! Toon Link Hero of Winds

**I like using this face! **O3O

**A/N: **Here you gooooo!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters.. They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit! NOT ME! I own the ideas! MAYBE...

***MISTAKES? LET ME KNOW!***

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**H **is for...

Hyper!:

Hyperactive or unusually energetic: "eating sugar makes you hyper".

**H**yper is what Toon Link was whenever he was given too much sugar... Whenever he was hyper he had soo much energy that he would practically climb up the tall walls of the mansion! If that was **NOT** bad enough, one time, when he was all hyped up, he ran all around Smash Mansion, he broke so many priceless items, causing him to be scolded by all of the smashers and having them having to clean up after him... So, If you see this cute little green tunic wearing child, **DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRUMSTANCES, GIVE HIM** _**ANY**_ **SWEETS**!

* * *

**A/N:**

And so, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a day..

But I'm back and I'll be making one more chapter for today!

ONE MORE~~~

Please, review!~

If you do I'll LOVE you!

What should the next word be?

XOXO

-Z

**DETAILS ABOUT MY CONTEST!**

**DaZeLinker and IlikeSSB's Best Friends contest has been extended to OCTOBER 16th! If you guys want to join, you still have a chance!**

**That is all~**

**-Z and IlikeSSB**


	13. I is for IMPATIENT! Sonic the Hedgehog

**I ****like using this face** o3o

**A/N: 'Ello. Here's a 'nother chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit, NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.**

***Mistakes? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**I **is for...

Impatient

Having or showing a tendency to be quickly irritated or provoked: "impatient with any restriction".

**S**onic the Hedgehog is the impatient type... Whenever he is waiting for something to start he runs around the mansion in circles, going around and around and around over and over again annoying people with his stomping. When he waited to be called over to the waiting rooms so that he would be able to fight in his brawl, he would run around, up and down the steps of the mansion. One time, when he was impatiently waiting, he tripped and broke his foot.. So when your impatient... Don't run around like Sonic, You'll just break something!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for A sucky chapter but anyways, here it is! Chapter 13 of: ABC 100 Words Super Smash Brothers EDITION!**

**I wrote this while I was on YouTube, I was listening to a person named Michael from Achievement Hunter Rage! You should check it out! Just go on YouTube and Search: Rooster Teeth Rage Quit, click any video that is made by Rooster Teeth (Achievement Hunter) and WATCH IT! I guarantee that you WILL LOVE IT!**

**Agxowndgaooxobsoxoab I love when Michael Rages! ^-^**

**Anyways, Please Review! Any reviews are Welcome, as long as I get some!**

**Thank you for reading, I'll see you all soon!**

**XOXO**

**-Z **


	14. J is for JUMPER! Mario Mario! Mario Bro

**I ****like using this face** o3o

**A/N: **Another chapter, sorry for not updating yesterday.!

**Disclaimer: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit, NOT ME! I own the ideas... MAYBE.

***Mistakes? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**J** is for...

Jumper!:

A person or animal that jumps.

**J**umper was what Mario was called back then. Back when he was in the Mushroom Kingdom, he would jump onto the top of a lot of things. He would jump on Goombas, Koopa Troopas whatever it was, he could jump onto. Except those pesky Pirhanna Plants, Mario dispises them the most. Whenever he would jump up a pirhanna plant would try to pop up from a warp tube and attack him. His nickname changed ever since Luigi started traveling with him to save Princess Peach. Now they were both called the Mario Brothers, though Mario misses being called 'Jumper'.

* * *

**A/N:**

HOLY FUDGENUGGETS!

SORRY I haven't updated in awhile...

I've been busy with school and HERE ARE MY GRADES!: 2 B's, 2 A's and 1 D+... **(*****CRAP!*)**And, it's 3 more days befor the END of the grading period...

Anyways here's the song I listened to while writing this!: It's Time- Imagine Dragons, RIGHT NOW, I LOVEEEE IT! (SEARCH IT UP ON YOUTUBE!) :)

Please review! (ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.)

SEE YOU ALL SOON!

XOXO

-Z


	15. K is for KINDHEARTED! Princess Zelda

**I like using this face o3o**

**A/N: **Hey there Hi there Ho there! This is an update! Enjoy.~

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., nor do I own it's characters! They belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit.., NOT ME! I just own the ideas... MAYBE.

***MISTAKES? YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!***

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

**K** is for...

Kindhearted!:

Having a kind and sympathetic nature.

**P**rincess Zelda is a kindhearted person, back in her kingdom Hyrule she would always put her people- the Hylians' safety first instead of her own. When a weird looking man named Zant invaded her castle, and threatened to kill people in Castle Town, she decided to stand down and let him take over. And when a friend of hers was in danger she used her life force and transferred it to Midna, the Twilight Princess. After when Link the Hero of Time attacked Ganondorf, Zelda gained her life back. I Guess good things happen to you when you're kindhearted. (:

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! (ALL ARE WELCOME.)**

**What should the next word be?**

**-bye~**

**XOXO**

**-Z**

**P.S- Sorry for being the worst updater in the history of writers.**


	16. L is for LONER! Lucario the Aura Pokemon

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **A chapter for today! (:

**Disclaimer: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smasher Brothers nor it's characters! They both belong to Nintendo, give them the credit not me! I also Do Not own the ideas! Maybe..

***MISTAKES? If there are any please let me know an I'll get it fixed ASAP!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**L** is for...

Loner!

A person that prefers not to associate with others.

**L**ucario. The Aura Pokemon, is often off somewhere by himself, wandering around.. As if looking for or wanting someone or something to hang out with. But no one really knows how he feels. He mostly feels the need to be strong as he can be, so he likes to train by himself in the training room of the mansion, practicing his attacks as well as his final smash on the training dummies. Sometimes, he even decides to bring a fellow Pokemon showing them what he had learned during his private sessions, because it can get really **boring** being a _loner_.

* * *

**A/N:**

Crappy Chapter!

Also, sorry for the randomness. I totally didn't know how to write this so... I winged it! And I know you guys are like, "Why would you wing it?!" I know I know.. I just wanted to get a chapter out for this because I haven't updated this for so long...

Anyways, please review!

Be writing the next chapter soon!

XOXO

-Z

**P.S;** I've finally got my book that I had on hold in my school's library and its from my favorite series called Divergent! This books the second one and it is called Insurgent, and I highly recommend it. If you really love Adventure, Suspense an some hints of Romance!

**:November 30, 2012: |11:30PM| FRIDAY**


	17. M is for MISTAKE! Mewtwo Psychic Pokemon

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Sorry it took forever!

**Disclaimer: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smash Bros., nor its characters! They both belong to Nintendo! Except Solid Snake and Sonice the Hedgehog that is.. I own the ideas! Maybe.

***Mistakes? Please let me know ASAP!***

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

**M **is for...

Mistake!:

An action or judgement that is misguided or wrong

'It must've been a mistake!' Is what Mewtwo exclaimed to himself, in surprise as to why he had been replaced by another; in his place in Super Smash Brothers. He had mixed emotions: hurt, confusion, and the anger boiling within. Why was he removed from the roster, from the mansion? Away from his friends, his fellow pokemon? He was tossed out, onto the streets as if he was nothing, like he was unimportant - that's what effected him the most. Which is why he trains everyday swearing, to regain his spot back in the mansion, to fix this mistake.

* * *

**A/N:**

Awh poor Mewtwo :( Why did he have to be removed D: Hopefully, they'll put him back or something like that. Blerghgzgzghsgs - random iPhone keyboard pushing.

Again, sorry it took so long for me to update!

The next letter is N - if you didn't know :P

Go on and send in a word starting with that letter, if you want.

Please review!

**Ttyl~**

**-ZeLinker:)**


End file.
